


Querencia

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete, Dan Howell Needs A Hug, Dorks in Love, Existentialism, Inspired by Photography, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Poetic, Poetry, Scotland, Vague, cute boyfriends, kind of, nerds, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Querencia(n.) a place from which one's strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self.orin which Dan is existential and Phil is there for him.





	1. 1

He closed his eyes with his arms spread as if to embrace the rising sun, and let himself simply be engulfed by the sky. Life was a broken chaos, but up here gazing over Edinburg and watching the city from afar, he felt complete.  
Sometimes it all got a little too much, and that was when he came up here. When he was up so high and the world was so small, it put everything into perspective and reminded him that life was precious. It was beautifully tragic that he had to be this close to death to appreciate life, that he had to climb so far to learn that falling was a possibility.  
Sometimes it all got a little too much, but the wind heard over the silence brought the pieces of his mind back, harmony returned to body, mind, and soul.  
He would regretfully lower his arms, step away from the edge and begin the long walk home, to the mundane and away from the ethereal, with the rising sun behind him, surrounded by a thousand shades of blue.

Descending King's Cliff was like falling from heaven. He was leaving behind the blazing light of morning and entering the shadows cast by the concrete giants that humankind had created.  
The mundane world was cold, yet refreshingly similar. He was at peace with himself and was again reminded of his deeply held belief that the world was a good place and that he could improve it. He was a true existentialist at heart, an optimist by nature but condemned to pessimism by society. He strove to find the flaws in humans if only to avoid them, for it was no measure of health to be well-adjusted to a society that was profoundly sick by nature.  
That is what the cliffs were to him. They were an oasis of blue in a sea of grey people who lead grey lives.  
Standing above, he could forget, but standing below he was forced to remember, and to become one with the infected population.  
The cliffs were a breath of fresh air.  
His escape.


	2. 2

Phil sat up with a jolt, realizing the he had gotten lost in his daydreams again. Sitting on the soft wooden bench surrounded by the thick fog that only highlighted the lush blues and greens of the Scottish land, he was content.   
The strong and aching fear that had gripped him tightly that morning had been replaced by a warm sense of peace, and a small glowing ember of joy in his heart.   
As Phil sat and breathed in the fresh morning air, he saw a figure approach the bench through the fog. As he squinted at the blurred figure, he was greeted by the sight of a familiar black coat, the very same one that was purchased at Christmas two years ago by someone Phil loved very much.   
Seeing him so close at last, a new feeling filled him, a desperation, a hope to make sure he was alright. At the black-clothed figure approached, Phil stood and gazed at him.   
As blue eyes drowned in brown, and brown eyes drowned in blue, Phil grasped Dan's hand and said quietly, "I was worried about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please leave kudos and comments about what you think. I'd love to hear what you think I can improve on!  
> I'm also writing another phanfic right now, that is PANtom of the opera (lol see what I did there plz laugh I can't be the only one that thinks that is so funny) so please check that out! It's going to be a lot longer than this one, and the prologue and first chapter are already up!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter to this, that will be told from Phil's perspective (bc this is obviously Dan it's so existential wow)!


End file.
